Odysseus/Lost Cause
This is Issue one of Odysseus. Transcript It begins with Odysseus and His soldiers in the Trojan Horse, being delivered to the Trojans. It is outside of the horse. A soothsayer then comes. * Soothsayer: Greetings, my lord. I need to tell you something. *'King of Troy: '''Speak fast. * '''Soothsayer:' The horse is... Suddenly a tentacle drags the Soothsayer down. *'King of Troy:' What in Hades!? *'Warrior:' Doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s bring in our gift, your majesty. *'King of Troy:' I... that... very well, maybe the gift will take my mind off of that. Have someone try to find the Soothsayer just in case though. A group of soldiers head. It then cuts to night. Everyone is asleep. A strange noise is heard as Odysseus makes a signal, causing the Greek soldiers to exist and burn down Troy. Odysseus watches from afar as Troy burns. Suddenly, a figure emerges from the water. *'Poseidon:' Odysseus... Odysseus turns and faces Poseidon. *'Odysseus: '''Ah, Poseidon. I suspected you'd visit me. *'Poseidon:' And do you know why? *'Odysseus:' There are a plethora of reasons someone like you would dislike me. *'Poseidon:' I won the war for you! *'Odysseus: With all due respect, I disagree. I made the plan. *'Poseidon: '''But I-- *'Odysseus: Let me guess, "but I helped". That's what you're going to say. How exactly? *'Poseidon:' I killed the Soothsayer. *'Odysseus: '''And that's all you did. This was my plan and my men who executed it. Even without you, I could find a way around the Soothsayer. *'Poseidon:' Then I swear, you will not arrive back to Ithaca soon. *'Odysseus: You have no power over me while I'm on land, Poseidon. *'''Poseidon: That’s True. But don’t defy me... *'Odysseus: '''I am Odysseus of Ithaca! I defy who I please! *'Poseidon: Your hubris will be your downfall, mark my words... He disappears. *'Odysseus: '''Round up men! *'Soldier: 'I don't think we should sail back yet, Poseidon didn't seem too happy. *'Odysseus: He threatens more than he actually acts. *'Sailor:' Fine. *'Odysseus:' Is the boat ready? *'Sailor:' Yes, it is. *'Odysseus: '''Alright. Head out! They do. Suddenly, rough seas happen, causing the ship to be thrown off course. *'Soldier: I told you we shouldn't have gone out! I told you! *'''Odysseus: It’s just the weather! *'Soldier:' Which Poseidon controls! Odysseus looks around before yelling to the sky. *'Odysseus: '''So, you think you'll get me to back down by crashing my boat!? I don't care what you do, sea king! I am Odysseus! I will get back home even if it takes a thousand years! It then cuts to Ithaca. Telemachus is shown sneaking off with his father‘s bow. He pulls out a bag full of sand and throws it in the air before hitting it to test his aim. And then Penelope comes. *'Penelope: What're you doing? *'Telemachus: '''Not a lot. *'Penelope: You know the bow is your dad’s. *'Telemachus:' He won't be coming home for some time, what's the harm in me using it? *'Penelope:' It can break. *'Telemachus:' If it breaks then Olympus has permission to strike me down where I stand. *'Penelope:' I’m trying to prevent that from happening. I know you never met your dad. *'Telemachus:' I... well, I suppose it wouldn't be that good of a first impression when I meet him. Telling him I broke his bow. He sighs. *'Telemachus:' ...When is he coming home? *'Penelope:' No idea. *'Telemachus:' What does he look like? *'Penelope:' Well he’s strong. He's tough. He's... he's like you, actually. I just wish he’s back. *'''Telemachus: '''Well, let's pray for his safety. They pray as it cuts back to Odysseus as he and his fleet arrives to an island.